Jam (Rainbow Rockstar)
Names English: Jam : German: Marmelade : Greek: Marmeláda : Italian: Marmellata : Portuguese (Brazil): Geléia (collector's pose) : Portuguese (Brazil): Geléia (shy pose) Media Appearances Toy Variants Common Jam Jam was first released in 1989. Hamster Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Red * Hair Colour: Pink/yellow/green/blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Glittery blue strawberry jam jar * A blue strawberry necklace Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story The sun was shining very brightly and Jam was hot... very hot. He sat under a rainbow-colored parasol sipping pink lemonade, unable to move. Gently closing his eyes, Jam could see many of his hamster friends bathing in the waterfall. "The Waterfall looks so inviting today!" said Jam to himself. Blinking twice, his rainbow magic carried him to the edge of the pond. Cobalt was so excited to see Jam, he kicked up his heels, spraying everyone with water. The tiny beads of spray formed raindrops and when the sun shown through them, a beautiful rainbow appeared! Jam could feel his energy returning. "Would you help me braid my hair into many little rainbows?" Jam asked the raindrops. And as he stood in the mist from the waterfall, his hair was braided into beautiful rainbows. Plush Jam Accessories * Purple shooting star brush (with hole) Retro Jam * Original 1989 Collection 1: Jam and Cobalt (retro re-issue) Argentinian Jam Hamster Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Light Pink With Red Ears * Hair Colour: Dark Green, White, Red * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Silver strawberry jam jar Brazilian Jam Brazilian Jam Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Collectors Pose * Body Colour: Red With Blue Ears * Hair Colour: Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Magenta strawberry jam jar Brazilian Jam Variant II Hamster Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Red * Hair Colour: Mulberry, Yellow, Green, Blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: none French Jam Hamster Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Red with blue ears * Hair Colour: Mulberry, Yellow, Green, Blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Red strawberry jam jar and white freckles Greek Jam Greek Jam Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Red with blue ears * Hair Colour: Mulberry, Yellow, Green, Blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Purple strawberry jam jar Greek Jam Variant II Jam Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Orange with blue ears * Hair Colour: Mulberry, Yellow, Green, Blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Purple strawberry jam jar Italian Jam Italian Jam Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Red with blue ears * Hair Colour: Mulberry, Yellow, Green, Blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Pink strawberry jam jar Italian Jam Variant II This variant have the same hair as the Year Three rainbow rockstars, which is also sometimes referred to as tropical rainbow hair. Hamster Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Red with blue ears * Hair Colour: Orange, Pink, Blue, Neon Yellow * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Purple strawberry jam jar Italian Jam Variant III Hamster Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Red with blue ears * Hair Colour: Peach, Red, Dark Green, Neon Yellow * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Purple strawberry jam jar Peruvian Jam Hamster Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Red with blue ears * Hair Colour: Pink, Yellow, Green, Blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Glittery pink strawberry jam jar Spanish Jam Spanish Parasol Variant I Need Photo * Marked Spain Hamster Stats * Pose: ??? * Body Colour: ??? * Hair Colour: ??? * Eye Colour: ??? * Symbol: ??? Spanish Jam Variant II * no country Hamster Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Red with blue ears * Hair Colour: Pink, Yellow, Green, Blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Pink strawberry jam jar Spanish Jam Variant III * no country Hamster Stats * Pose: Bow Tie Pose * Body Colour: Red with blue ears * Hair Colour: Pink, Yellow, Green, Blue * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Pink strawberry jam jar South African Jam This hamster is to this day known as OOAK. Hamster Stats * Pose: Glory Pose, with Firefly head * Body Colour: Dark Red * Hair Colour: Rainbow * Eye Colour: none * Symbol: Purple strawberry jam jar Mechandise Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Rockstars Category:G1 Red Hamsters Category:G1 Rainbow Rockstars Category:Year Two (1989-1990)